


More Than Ok

by LeenouMcAron



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nightmares, Out of Character, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenouMcAron/pseuds/LeenouMcAron
Summary: The boys have nightmare, they sleep together and talk a little bit. Oh and they kiss too.I'm terrible at summaries, oopsEnglish is not my first language so i apologise for any mistakes^^





	More Than Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Before you start reading i wanted to precise that English is not my first language so i certainly made mistakes and i apologise for this^^  
> It's my first work with this ship and also my first work on ao3, so it's probably bad, but i wanted to share it^^
> 
> I saw the movie once and i never touched a comic book in my life so maybe i made some mistakes here too, again: sorry :)

****

 After all the events with Sivana, the kids all started having nightmare. The worst ones were Billy’s, who was almost drowned by Sivana, and who directly fought against him, and Freddy’s, who was kidnapped and forced to betray his best friend secret and was forced to bring his family in front of danger.

Both were having troubles to sleep since then. They would wake up in the middle of the night, having a hard time breathing, or crying, even screaming sometimes. Billy even changed into his Shazam form during his sleep, waking up his whole family in the process.

Freddy and Billy were exhausted. They hadn’t slept well in nearly two months and it was starting to become difficult to stay awake on a daily basis. They needed to find a way to get a good night of sleep or they’d go crazy.

_“I’m so tired dude, i almost fell asleep during english lesson”_ said Freddy this friday, when joining Billy at lunch. He had bags under his eyes, and you could easily tell that he was exhausted because leaning on his crutch seemed to require a bigger effort than usual.

_“Yeah I know what you mean, I slept in history class and the teacher almost gave me detention for it”_ answered Billy with a sigh.

_“Almost? How did you do to escape it? Did you make one of your angelic cute smile?”_ asked Freddy, shoving fries in his mouth.

Billy blushed. Did Freddy really though he has an cute smile? Does he thought of him as cute? Was he cute? Freddy was cute to Billy, but was it the same in reverse? Lost in thought, Billy forgot to answer the question his best friend asked.

_“Earth to Billy, are you still there? You seem lost. Are you ok?_

_-No! Uh I mean yeah! I’m here, i’m here. Uh… The bell rang so i ran out of the classroom before Mrs.Goodwill could catch me and give me detention._

_-Ah… I wish i could do that sometimes…”_

They eated the rest of their lunch, with Freddy talking about some new comics he saw was going out soon.

 

* * *

  


Later in the evening, after dinner, they took turn to shower and tried to get rid of the sore feeling due to their exhaustion. Billy who went first, waited for Freddy to return to their shared room.

He was afraid of doing this nightmare again. The one were he was seeing Freddy die in front of him, by his fault, because he was not good enough to protect him. That was the worst he’d made since then. Even the one where he was drowning seemed less frightening compared to losing Freddy.

Freddy, his best friend, his first real friend actually. His brown eyes, his dark curls that looked so soft, his adorable face, his cute smile ,his nerdy obsession for superhero and his laugh, that laugh that could make you happy just by hearing it. He couldn’t lose him. He knew it wasn’t real… but it felt like it and it was terrifying to Billy.

He spotted one of Freddy’s sweatshirt on his bed, and tried to resist the urge of wearing it. He really tried, but with all theses bad though, he needed to know that he was alive and well. He needed to be surrounded by his reassuring smell and since Freddy was still in the bathroom he couldn’t hug him. So he decided to put on the sweatshirt. The sleeves were a little bit to short but it was still comfortable. He dug his nose into the collar and was invaded by the familiar scent of his roomate.

He lost track of time and stayed like this until Freddy came back to the room.

_“Hey I was thinking in the shower, do you think we should train? Imagine if we could discover new powers it would be so cool! Uh… is that my sweatshirt?”_

Freddy stopped when he saw the scene before him. Billy felt a blush creeping to his cheeks and started to remove the piece of clothing from his upper body.

_“Uh...Yeah sorry i was cold so i wanted something warm and i saw your sweatshirt… but i’ll give it back to you in a minute don’t worry!_

_-No! It’s… it’s ok you can keep it if you’re cold… plus i don't need it immediately.”_

Both were blushing hard at this point. As an attempt to break the tension Billy proposed to try to get some sleep since they were obviously tired. They went to bed in silence.

 

* * *

  


Freddy was lying on the floor, unconscious. Sivana just killed him in front of Billy’s eyes. Billy was crying. He was not a good superhero. He couldn’t save his best friend’s life. He was not good enough. He couldn’t stop crying and was having trouble breathing.  Sivana was laughing, in an evil way, like the villain he was. Freddy was surrounded by blood and was pale, he was dead. Billy couldn’t breath anymore, his vision began to blur as he was screaming Freddy’s name. He lost him, it was to late, he couldn’t save him, he was not good enough…

Billy woke up. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to see, needed to feel that Freddy was alive. He got off his bed and kneeled next to the bottom bed. Freddy was sleeping, but Billy still shaken by his bad dream started crying thinking that he was dead like in his nightmare.

Freddy woke up at the sound of muffled sobs. He saw Billy, on his knees, face in hands, trying to silently crying, but failing at it. Freddy asked, his voice still sleepy, his brows furrowed in concern:

_“Hey Billy, what’s happening? Are you hurt? Do you me to go gey Victor and Rosa?_

_-Freddy? You’re alive? But… but you were… you were…”_

Billy sobs increased, he started to breathe louder and faster, not calming.

Freddy reached for his friend and took him in his arm, still sitting on his bed. He stroke Billy’s back and whispered in his ears that he was ok, that everything was fine and they were safe.

When his breathing started to return to normal, Billy asked:

_“Ca...Can we… lay down together? I mean in the same bed?”_

He took a pause and realised that his friend might found it weird to sleep in the same bed as him. But Freddy answered in a soft tone:

_“Yeah, i kinda don’t wanna be alone too…”_

Billy was so engrossed in the wake of his bad dream that he did not realize Freddie was shaking. Has he done one too?

_“Did you have a nightmare too?_ asked Billy, concerned

_-Yeah, but it wasn’t as bad as yours don’t worry…”_

Saying that, Freddy looked down. Billy took his chin and made him look up to meet his eyes.

_“Hey don’t say that. What was it about?_

_-I...I was kidnapped...and forced to betray my family, to betray you...and when it went home you were all dead.”_

He closed his eyes and a single tears started running down on his cheek. Billy wiped it with his thumb and let his fingers brush against his friend's cheek and come to a stop on his jaw.

_“It’s ok Fredd. As you said we’re ok, we’re safe and alive, don’t worry, it was just a bad dream ok?”_

At those words, he took Freddy in his arms and placed his face in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. The other boy did the same and dug his nose into Billy's neck, taking a deep breath, letting himself being reassured by his familiar scent.

Then, the boys laid on the bottom bed, Freddy still in Billy’s arms. They didn't say anything, just hugged. Freddy put his head on Billy’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, an arm around his waist. Billy, had a hand resting on his chest near Freddy’s head, his other hand in the shorter boy’s hair, playing with his curls and massaging his scalp.

Soon, Freddy moved his arm and took Billy's hand that rested on his chest. They intertwined their legs to find a more comfortable position. Billy turned his head to put his nose in the other boy's hair and took a deep breath. His lips were now touching Freddy's forehead, who didn't seem to mind this new proximity.

It was in this position that they managed to find sleep.

 

* * *

  


Freddy was the first one to wake up. He realised he was still in Billy’s arms, and he didn’t mind. In fact he was content. His feelings were a bit confused lately but he was sure of one thing: that he had a crush on Billy. And with the events of this night he started to think that maybe his friend was feeling the same about him. In fact, he hoped that the taller boy was reciprocating his feelings.

He mindlessly started to brush his fingers to Billy’s collarbone. Billy took a deep breath and whispered:

_“You’re awake? I thought you were still asleep so i didn't wanted to move and wake you._

_-Oh sh… i thought you were still sleeping too! You scared the shit out of me Billy!_

_-I’m sorry, that was not my intention… it’s just that I really liked the way you were clinging onto me while sleeping. It was like a reminder that you were still there with me, alive, and well, because i keep having this nightmare that i’m losing you since i’m not good enough. And you, clinging to me for protection, reassure me of that, that you think i’m good enough to save you. So i didn't wanted to wake you up.”_

As he was saying that, Billy felt himself blush. He meet Freddy’s gaze who looked at him mouth open in agape.

_“Wow, that’s deep...” and really cute, you’re really cute_ , thought Fredd.

_“You think i’m cute Freeman?”_ said Billy with a teasing smile

Realising he said that part out loud, Freddy started blushing too, and tried to hide his face in Billy’s chest. Now they were both blushing.

_“Can we please make like i didn't say this? shit, It’s really embarrassing…_

_-Do you really think i’m cute?_

_-Billy…_

_-Wow seriously?_

_-Billy please stop…_

_-Do you have a crush on me?”_

Pulling his chin up, Billy made Freddy look up to meet his eyes.

_“Maybe...So what?” He lowered his eyes._

“Well it would be cool, ‘caus i have a crush on you…”

Freddy raised his gaze to meet Billy's.

_“-Wait what?_

_-Yeah… you didn't know? I thought it was kinda obvious…”_

The boys took some time to process the fact that they were attracted to each other. Now that they knew that, and whatever they decided to do about it, their relation might change a little bit. Freddy, was still confused:

_“So… you really like me? You’re not saying this just because i told i had a crush on you?_

_-So you admit it! You do like me!_

_-Shut up Batson._

_-Well It’s been quite a long time already. I wouldn’t say that if it weren’t true._

_-But… Why? I mean look at you! And look at me! Do you really like… this?”_ He said that by pointing to himself with a movement of his hand.

Without changing their position, Billy kissed Freddy’s head. His hair, his forehead, his nose, his two cheeks, even his jaw, and his hand, realising he was still holding it from the night prior.

_“Yes, i really like this. You’re so beautiful, you should really know it. Your beautiful brown eyes that glow whenever you talk about something that thrills you, your messy dark curls that look so soft, i wanted to touch them for so long! Your adorable freckled face, your cute contagious smile, and your laugh, that makes me happy when i’m hearing it. See you may not believe that you’re beautiful, but trust me you are for me.”_

Freddy was taken aback by such a display of affection from Billy who usually was not one to talk about his feelings easily. He looked at him eyes wide and mouth agape. He wasn’t able to think straight, but next thing he knew, his mouth was meeting Billy’s, in a gentle kiss. The kiss deepened when Billy arched his head to be more comfortable. They lasted a few more seconds before parting, both breathing heavily.

_“So… hum… what… what are we know?”_ asked Freddy.

_“I guess… we are boyfriends… if that’s ok with you._

_-Yeah, more than ok.”_

They kissed again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments (if you liked or not, i accept criticism👍)
> 
> And if you want me to continue don't hesitate to tell me either!
> 
> (Again sorry for my bad english)
> 
>  
> 
> My tumblr: [leenoumcaronsstuff](https://leenoumcaronsstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
